Mobile devices may include multiple collocated wireless radios, such as cellular radios, Wi-Fi radios, Bluetooth radios, etc., that may interfere with each one another when used concurrently. For example, the third harmonic of an 800 MHz cellular communication may interfere with 2.4 GHz Wi-Fi communications, and cellular communications in bands 40 (2.3 GHz) and 41 (2.5 GHz) may cause out-of-band interference with respect to 2.4 GHz Wi-Fi and/or Bluetooth communications.